Sleep
by pclark
Summary: Seto/Kagome. Seto has been gone a long while and now he is finally home.  That is all I will put. Read to find out more.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: My first Seto/Kag fic.**

* * *

><p>"When should I expect you home? I miss you both." Kagome said into the cell phone.<p>

The muffled answer came through the phone and she smiled. They would be home in a couple of hours and she would be in bed but atleast they would be home. Then all of her worries about them would be over for a little while just until they had to go out again. It was sometimes so hard to be the fiance to a corporate giant.

"I will leave the light on in the foyer. Also I have some dinner in the fridge and don't let Mokuba near the fudge. Children don't need chocolate so late." she said.

She smiled hugely when she heard the muffled groans of Mokuba and she heard Seto telling him to be quiet. The two were her favorite people in the world. Even though sometimes their attitudes could be quite questionable. Her thoughts were interrupted by Seto asking her if she would be asleep or would she be waiting up for them.

"Are you kidding? I will have my happy butt in the bed. I have spent too many nights waiting for you only to fall asleep on the couch. And let me tell you that couch is not the most comfortable thing to fall asleep on." she said.

He told her that he was sorry that he always got home late. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He was sorry but that was life and who was she to challenge life?

"Don't worry about it. Life happens and we just have to go with the flow. Besides if I wasn't in love with you, I wouldn't be here." she said and stifled a yawn.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was crawling towards 12:30 and she groaned. Seto wouldn't be home until... ugh, after two a.m. She really needed to get to sleep, that way time would pass quicker and she wouldn't have to stare at nothing and wait.

"Honey, I'm going to let you go. I am going to bed and you can tell me all about your meeting and your latest duels for the competition." she said sleepily.

She heard him sigh and tell her he loved her and she heard Mokuba yell that he loved her and then heard Seto tell him to hush. Mokuba became quiet and Seto was quiet for a moment, she knew that they were glaring at each other, then Seto spoke again. She could tell by his pointed tone that he was still glaring at Mokuba to keep him silent. She rolled her eyes and listened to him.

She could hear that he was getting very tired and wanted to get home. She could already see it. He would skip the kitchen and Mokuba would get the fudge and he would come right upstairs to crawl in bed. Like many times before he would be asleep before he even hit the pillow. She would feel him fall and she would turn to see him fully clothed and barely on the bed.

"Ok, honey, I see you in the morning. Night, hun. Love you." she said and he reciprocated and they hung up.

Kagome laid the phone down on the night stand and made her way up stairs. She took a quick shower and jumped on the fluffy bed and snuggled under the down comforters and drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep when she felt the side of the bed dip down under missed weight. She cracked her eyes open and glanced at the nightstand clock. It read 2:39 a.m. and she knew that it was Seto and she turned to see him.

Just like she had thought he was out like a light, still fully clothed. She sighed and shook her head and moved around the bed to undress him. Before she touched him she just looked, raking her eyes over him. She loved the way his hair fell over his eyes in sleep, he reminded her of a little boy, like when her brother, Souta, was a small child.

She brushed the hair away from his face only to have it fall back; he never stirred from his slumber. She smiled as he sighed and leaned into her hand. While he was asleep he was very childlike and it always made her smile and it amazed her at the same time. How so different someone could be when they were awake andwhen they were asleep. Awake he was a hard man and while asleep he was like a child.

Kagome looked him over and was glad that he had shed his boots at the door. So she started with his long, white, leather trench coat and wriggled it off of him carefully. She folded it and went after his shirt and did the same with it. He was such a heavy sleeper when he was this tired, next to exhaustion he wouldn't wake even if an elephant charged through the room and trumpeted right next to his ear.

She then went after his belt and unfastened it and pulled it out quickly from the loops and tossed it over the bed rails. She halted in her work and fastened her eyes on him. She roamed her eyes over him and instantly became hot. It had been so long since she had been with him and now that he was home and she was stripping him bare, she wanted him.

Quickly she shook her head to clear it and set about to continue her work. All she needed to do was get him to his boxers and get herself back to her side of the bed and back off to sleep before she woke him up. Which she was very hard pressed not to do it. She huffed and leaned over to unbutton his pants and when she had she jumped away from him and was going to leave him like that. She was going to go to sleep instead of finish. It was either go to sleep or rape him in his sleep. Tough choice but she chose sleep instead. She preferred him to be cognitive to what was happening to him.

She wasn't sure what had just happened, she only knew that she was moving around to her side and then, she was flat on her back with Seto hovering over her. She could only stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Bed." she squeaked.

"You're already there." he said and moved his face to her neck.

"My side." she said.

"No. Where do you think you're going without finishing." he said in her ear.

Kagome shivered and bit her bottom lip. Seto watched her abuse her bottom lip. She only did that when she didn't want to tell him what she had been doing or didn't want to tell him what she had been thinking. That must mean that it had been on the lines of... naughty.

Kagome didn't tell him a thing, just kept gnawing her lip. She averted her eyes away from his as he just stared into them. He had saw her turn her gaze away but he kept his focused on her mouth, the abusing of her lip to be to the point. She was kept to one spot but her whole bottom lip had reddened to the same shade it did when he would kiss her.

Speaking of which... he did. He swooped down upon her mouth and pulled her bottom lip from her teeth to inbetween his lips. He sucked on her lower lip then let it go to capture her full mouth. Kagome readily accepted his kiss and returned it hungrily.

It had been a long time since they had been together because of his work. Because of his work there had been times she had thought about tying him to their bed and telling anyone who called that he was indisposed and wouldn't be coming. But she would never do that to him. No matter how much she wanted to.

Seto released her mouth so they could breathe but didn't keep himself stationary. He went about to stripping her, which wasn't hard. She wore only one of his button up shirts to bed. He was rich so he could replace it and hence he yanked it apart, popping the buttons off left and right, baring her to his wanting gaze.

It had been too long for him since seeing her last, tonight it would be remedied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHH! I know what you are thinking... WTF! Wasn't there going to be a lemon? Me: No there's not. I could have but I didn't. I don't feel like writing a lemon but instead I gave a teaser, I gave lemonade instead of the lemon. I shall let you use your imaginations here. <strong>


End file.
